I Chose Life A Jacob and Bella OneShot
by angelicmethod
Summary: I finally understood what it meant to feel complete. Jacob and I had finally found happiness together - and we'd made it. I wanted nothing more than what I now had - life. 2nd Place tied Winner of Jacob Black 'N Pack's ANON One-Shot Contest. Happy Anniversary!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor am I affiliated with those that do! This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. This story is rated M for a reason, please keep that in mind.**

**Second Place (tied) Winner on Jacob Black 'N Pack's ANON One-shot Contest! Thanks to everyone who voted!**

Today was the day. We had made it. Jacob and I had overcome obstacles that many couples would never have to face and we had won. The past no longer mattered because we had each other. Of course there were times that I found myself thinking about how we'd reached this exact point in our lives. Jacob had been persistent; never stopping his pursuit of what he knew in his heart was right. He never gave up on me, and for that I would eternally be grateful. I had chosen life and all that came along with it. I knew that I had chosen right, I could feel it inside of me every time I looked at him. I didn't regret giving up eternity because one lifetime with Jacob was what I wanted. I hadn't really given up anything; I'd gained something so much better. Jacob was everything and I was going to be thankful for the rest of my life that for some reason, this man wanted me. I was sure I'd never done anything in my life to deserve a love like this, but I would hold on to it and cherish him the way he deserved. No one would ever take him away from me, no one.

We'd shared so much together, the ups and downs, the good and the bad, and here we were, two years later and on the verge of something entirely new in our relationship. I had once had no reservations about giving up my mortal life: my family, my friends, _my Jacob_. I had been a silly girl then, believing that I could stop myself from feeling anything for Jake. My soul knew where it belonged and who it belonged to even if I hadn't.

My foot bounced nervously and my stomach gave a small flip as I glanced over at Jacob, his face a mask of utter calm and happiness as he drove to our destination. He smiled at me, his eyes glancing back over at me for a brief moment before he reached his hand over and thread his fingers through mine, the warmth and sheer size of his hand never failed to impress me and the feelings that he evoked in me were the same as they'd ever been. The sparks and the weakness in my knees and the nervous thud of my heart, they were all still there, even after all the times I'd touched Jacob in every way possible. He still stirred up feelings in me that I was sure I'd never get used to. He lifted my hand to his mouth kissing it gently and smiling. He was still the sun in the dark places of life. He was warmth and love and life where the alternative had been cold and emptiness, never feeling complete or fulfilled in the way Jake could make me feel. This man was amazing and everything I had realized I could ever want.

How I had taken so long to see that I couldn't understand it. I had tried to fight fate, something that was as easy and essential as breathing. I couldn't live without breathing, just as I couldn't live without Jacob. I had fought and in the end I was glad to have lost (or won, really). Jacob was my natural path, where I would have ended up anyway if I hadn't been blinded and naïve. My road to Jake had been deterred slightly when I'd fallen for Edward Cullen, but my world was set right when I'd realized that I wanted to be with Jacob. I was in love with Jacob Black like I had never been in love with anyone else and I would never let him go now that I had him. He'd once fought for me, and I would do the same for him. There was no me without him.

"What's on your mind, Bells?" Jacob asked as he glanced over at me, his eyebrows raised in question at my sudden nerves which I was sure he could feel. Jake and I were so connected, our souls so in tune with each other it was like we were the same person sometimes.

"Just thinking about how silly I was," I admitted, my hand still clasped in his warm embrace. "I was such a fool, Jacob."

He lifted his shoulder in a shrug and looked back at the road in front of him. He acted like it was no big deal, but I knew better. I had seen the hurt and pain I had caused him and I would never, ever see that look on his face again. I would never again give him a reason to have that look in his eyes. That empty and pained look that he'd had in his eyes that haunted me. I'd caused him more pain than anyone had the right to cause another person, and yet he still wanted me. I didn't deserve him and he deserved better. But he wanted me.

"I almost gave this up," I sighed heavily, my voice breaking as I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes. "I almost gave _you_ up."

"But you didn't," he stated matter-of-factly. He stopped the car and I watched as he shut off the engine and got out. I followed behind him quickly, grabbing the blanket from the back seat and then once again threading my fingers together with his as we walked toward the beach and our piece of driftwood. I felt my lips lift into a smile as Jacob rubbed his thumb over the ring on my finger, the band that he had placed there on our wedding day exactly one year before. This day held a special place in both our hearts for many reasons.

Jacob sat down, his back against the tree and pulled me down so I was sat comfortably between his legs, my back against his chest as I reveled in his warmth. Both of us kicked off our shoes and I dug my toes into the cool sand. This was how it always would be, Jake and Bells, it was natural and easy, just like it was supposed to be.

"I love you," I whispered to him as we watched the waves crest and recede. Nature at its finest, everything right and beautiful, just the way it was supposed to be. Just like our relationship. I waited to hear his response, though I already knew he loved me. I could feel it in my soul. Jacob didn't have to tell me how much he cared for me and loved me, it was palpable.

"And I love you, Bells, heart and soul."

"You're sure the pack won't be upset?" I questioned as I grasped both of his hands in mine, a small metallic clinking sound registered to my ears as our bands connected.

"They'll be fine," he answered, his voice full of conviction and authority. "Today is special and if they don't like it that's too damn bad."

I giggled softly. If Jacob wanted to spend time with his wife, he was going to do just that. He had never been one to back down when he wanted something, I (as his wife) was a testament to that. He was right of course, today was very special. Today was our Anniversary, the day that had changed my entire life in ways I'd never thought possible. We'd married on this very day just last year but it was so much more than that. I could still remember the events that led us here like they'd happened just yesterday. This was the day two years ago that I'd told Jacob that I picked him.

I had gone to visit Jacob after the battle with the newborns. He'd been hurt protecting Leah, and in extension, me. I could remember the beginning of that day: the anger and hurt in his eyes as he had stormed off after he'd overheard Edward talking about our engagement. I'd looked into Jacob's eyes so full of pain yet still holding all the love he had for me and something had happened. Something inside of me had clicked. I begged him to kiss me and asked him to promise me he'd come back. I couldn't tell him what I felt, not on the top of this mountain with Edward standing close by; he deserved to hear it when it was just him and I. Though it pained me to know he was risking his life for me, I watched him go.

"I'm not sorry," I said softly after Jacob had disappeared knowing Edward could hear me. I was sad that it had to happen right now at this very moment, but I couldn't stop now that I'd started. "I'm not sorry that I met you and your family, and I'm not sorry about all that we've shared, but I am sorry for how I've treated Jacob. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize that I can't be without him." I turned around and saw Edward looking at me, his face a mask of indifference as I told him how I felt. I didn't want to hurt him, I did care very much for him, but he wasn't who I wanted.

"I understand," he said softly as he reached out his hand toward me. I hesitated slightly and then walked toward him and let my hand clasp his. "Though we'll no longer be together, lo- Bella, it is still my job to protect you."

"I think somewhere deep inside me, I always knew," I added as I walked toward our little make-shift campsite, his hand feeling too cold and completely wrong as he thread his fingers through mine. "I was so scared of what I felt for Jacob that I didn't want to acknowledge it."

Edward nodded and turned me toward him, his voice soft and calm as he spoke. "I think I've known for some time, too," he admitted. He'd known? How could he have known when I, myself, hadn't even known for sure? Was I that transparent? "I'm not angry, and just know that I'll always love you. There will never be anyone else for me."

"I hope you're wrong," I said quietly just as Seth made his way toward us, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment before he yipped and Edward told me that the battle had begun. I waited with bated breath as Edward told me what was happening. I kept praying, hoping, begging that Jacob would be safe and come back to me, and never meeting Edward's eyes as I asked for these things. I just wanted Jake back so I could tell him that I wanted him, that I loved him.

Seth turned quickly and growled as we all watched Victoria and her male companion walk out of the woods, her mouth turned up into a sneer as she looked at me and I watched in horror as the male vampire attacked the young wolf. Edward attacked Victoria, the sounds of screeching metal filling my ears as I tried to follow the fight as it took place around me. My human eyes didn't catch much of the fight, but I watched as Seth and Edward lit the fire that burned Victoria and her male friend. As they burned I exhaled a shaky breath and fell to my knees. I looked to the sky and watched as the purple plumes of smoke ascended into the heavens as I let my tears fall. I needed to get to Jacob; I had to know that he was safe and that this was really over.

I had to tell him that I'd finally made my choice… the right one this time.

"We have to go," Edward said suddenly, his hand grabbing mine once more. Seth let out a sharp whine and pawed at the ground in front of him. No one had to say anything, I felt it inside me. Someone was hurt. "Are you okay with me carrying you?"

I was shocked into silence, my heart pounding in my chest and the blood rushing behind my ears making everything around me sound muted. My eyes clouded over with tears and I just knew. Instinctively I knew who'd been hurt.

Without waiting for me to answer, Edward put me on his back and ran. We reached the field just as the other wolves were picking Jacob up and carrying him off toward the reservation with a promise from Carlisle that he'd be there soon to check Jacob over.

The meeting with the Volturi was a blur; my heart was miles away with my injured wolf. I didn't care that they were checking up on me, I didn't care that they were trying to force my hand in becoming a vampire. All that mattered was getting to Jacob where I belonged. As the Volturi left Alice turned to me and gave me a hug that stole my breath.

"Be happy, Bella," she whispered. "Your future disappeared. I know what that means. Just know that if you ever need me, I'll never be far away."

I grabbed her as tightly as I could in my arms and thanked her. Turning to the rest of the Cullens, I thanked each one of them, hugging Emmett tightly and then Carlisle and Esme. I was shocked when Jasper and Rosalie both pulled me into hugs as well. I said my goodbyes to them all and let Edward run me to my truck. After my final goodbye to Edward and him telling me that he planned to give himself over to the Volturi as a trade for my humanity (I wasn't going to argue, I didn't have the time), I hopped into my truck and sped as fast as I could toward La Push.

I'd gone through the motions of speaking with Billy and the rest of the pack. I couldn't even remember what I'd said exactly. I registered the sounds of Jake's screams coming from inside the house as I stood there and broke apart inside. All I wanted to do was go to Jacob. I needed to see that he was okay and I needed to tell him that he was my choice. I cringed as I heard Jacob's screams become louder and my heart broke more and more as I listened to them. The house grew quiet and all the wolves suddenly stood more at attention as the vampire doctor I had considered family stepped out of the house. He explained that he'd had to re-break Jacob's bones but he was on the mend. Billy and Sam thanked him and Carlisle left, not looking back. He knew my choice. He'd helped Jacob and I was thankful for that. I wiped away the start of my tears and I ran into the house as fast as my legs would carry me toward Jacob's room.

I looked down at him in his bed, his right side covered in bandages and his right arm in a sling and my heart broke a bit more. Seeing his injured body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he fought through his pain was hard, but nothing could have prepared me for the pain and sadness I saw in his eyes.

"Do what you've come to do, Bella," he whispered hoarsely, tears trailing down his cheeks and soaking into the pillow beneath him. "We might as well get all the re-breaking done at once."

I reached for his good hand and thread our fingers together, my eyes meeting his as I tried not to let my own emotions get the best of me. Watching Jacob cry was killing me slowly and I didn't think I could take much more.

"Jake," I whispered, my thumb rubbing circles over the back of his hand. "I'm not here to break anything."

"I'm sure you've got wedding things to do and Edward's probably waiting for you," he sighed as he turned his face away from me.

"I don't care where Edward is or what he's doing," I huffed; my other hand that wasn't holding his reached up and turned his face back toward me. "I'm not with Edward anymore."

The look in his eyes changed a bit, still the pain and sadness were there but a new emotion began to shine through, hope.

"I realized something today, on that mountain," I whispered as I ran my fingers that were on his face up into his hair, massaging his scalp gently as I looked into his eyes. My heart was pounding and my palms were starting to sweat a bit but I pushed on. "When we kissed and I asked you to come back to me I meant it. I love you, Jacob. I think I've known for a while, but I was too scared to admit it to myself. You're… I choose you, Jake. I want to be with you."

His eyes closed and a small grin pulled across his lips. "Are you serious? Am… Oh God, I'm dreaming, I know it. This is a dream and I'm going to wake up and you'll still be marrying the bloodsucker," he sighed heavily and then opened his eyes and turned back toward me, his face serious and sad once more.

"Are you quite finished?" I chuckled as I ran my fingers once more through his hair. His eyes met mine again and I leaned over him, careful to keep my body and weight off of his broken and battered body and I smiled lovingly. "I love you, Jacob. I'll tell you every day for the rest of our lives if I have to just to make you believe me, but I choose you and I'm really here. I love you."

"Bells," he whispered, my name sounded like a prayer falling from his lips and I closed the distance between us and kissed his lips. "Bella," his voice broke through the fog that had settled over my brain and I opened my eyes. We were (still) back on the beach, Jacob sitting behind me with our hands clasped together and I smiled. I had been pulled so fully into my memory of our first real kiss that I had forgotten why we were here on this beach.

"This day holds so many memories," Jake whispered against my ear, his hot breath fanning across my cheek and shoulder. "First you chose me, and then we got married on this day a year after that. What are we going to do this year?"

I smiled at him and sat up on my knees, turning my body toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my body primed and ready as I leaned forward and kissed his lips. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I opened up to him, accepting everything he could and would give me. I could never get enough of his taste and his smell and the reverent touch of his hands as he caressed my cheek.

"Make love to me," I whispered against his lips, my breathing now ragged as I became more turned on. Jacob inhaled deeply and growled as he scented my arousal. I'd gotten used to that part. My scent did things to him just as his scent did things to me. "Please, Jacob."

He didn't answer, he scooted back a bit and stood up in front of me, his jeans pulled tightly over his very prominent erection and he stared down into my eyes. I stood along with him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up, his hands cupping my ass and holding me against his body, his chest rubbing against mine in the most delicious way. I would never tire of feeling Jacob against me even if we were together for the next 70 years or longer I'd always count myself lucky to have him.

He held me tightly as I reached down and lifted my shirt up over my head, I'd gone sans bra and I smirked as Jacob took in the sight of my bare chest. I leaned forward again and pressed my lips against his, my chest pressed against him and my arms wrapped around his neck holding him against me as he moved us onto the other side of the driftwood so we were away from the parking area and facing more toward the woods. I didn't want him to put me down, and he didn't seem to want to let me go either. He grabbed the blanket in one hand and spread it out as much as he could and then moved down toward it, his body hovering over mine as he settled his weight on his forearms.

"I love you, Bella," he smiled brightly at me, and then he moved his face so he could plant kisses along the column of my neck. I grew even more excited as my fingers deftly undid his belt and popped open his button. As soon as the button and zipper were undone, I used my feet to push his pants down over his hips. He sat up and lifted his shirt up over his head, and then worked on undoing the button and zipper of my pants. I lifted my hips as I pulled my jeans off along with my panties and lay completely exposed beneath him, my eyes searching his as he settled back over me. The weight of his erection settling between my thighs felt so good and oh-so right. This was where I always wanted to be.

"Please, Jacob."

He didn't hesitate and I let out a moan as he pushed into me, my legs coming up around him as my hands grasped his ass, my nails digging into his skin as he moved against me. This was when I was most at peace, when I was connected to Jacob in ways I'd never been with anyone else. This part of me had always, and would always; belong to him just as he belonged to me. He moved above me, pushing and pulling and taking us toward a goal of completion and pleasure that was as sure as the sun would rise and the moon controlled the tides.

He shifted his hips above me causing him to hit a new spot inside of me as his arms wrapped around me tightly, his fingers digging into my back as his mouth moved against my neck with wet, open-mouth kisses. He continued moving inside of me with a delicious friction that caused my eyes to cross and my nails to dig deeper into the flesh of his ass. As he moved I could feel the flex of his muscles beneath my fingertips and against my stomach. Everything about this was beautiful and amazing and I would never grow tired of feeling him in this way. My hips lifted to match his long strokes as we came together over and over, his body meeting mine with the sound of skin against skin and the symphony of our mutual cries and moans of pleasure hung in the air all around us.

"I love you, Jacob," I moaned loudly as he pushed into me a bit harder. I threw my head back as he scraped his teeth against the tender flesh of my neck and then drug his tongue down around my collar bone.

"I love you," he answered, his hips picking up pace as he drove us further toward that goal I knew all too well. Being with Jacob always felt amazing because I knew being with him was right. It wasn't all about the physical connection, but the emotional as well. He completed me in every way and my heart swelled with my love for this man. He would never understand the depths of my love for him. He'd saved my life and made me whole and healed me when I'd been nothing more than an empty shell. He was everything. He'd given me so much and still continued to prove to me just how much more he was willing to give.

Our hips came together harder, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he drew closer to completion. My eyes found his as I scratched my nails up his back and thread my fingers into his hair, my legs wrapping around his hips as I met him in the middle. His arms held me tightly and his eyes searched mine as our lips came together in a sweet and lingering kiss. As his tongue brushed along my bottom lip, the coil inside my stomach snapped and I cried out in ecstasy as I fell over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Oh, Jacob," I breathed as he pulled his lips away from mine, my hips working harder against his as Jacob neared his own orgasm. I wanted to see his face as he took pleasure from my body so I pulled his hair gently, tugging his face away from mine and I watched as he let go. He was beautiful: his brows pulled together as his body shuddered and his mouth opened as he let out a moan that sent another shock of pleasure to my center.

"Bella, Bella," he moaned my name softly over and over as he brushed his hands lovingly over my body. I loved that I could make him feel as good as he made me feel. And I loved that we could both make each other crazy for the other.

"Jacob," I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes opened and he looked down at me, studying my face with so much love that it brought tears to my eyes and a lump into my throat. "I have something to tell you."

He sat up slightly and nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

I took one of his hands in mine and brought it to my lips, placing a chaste kiss against his fingertips and moved both our hands and rested them on my stomach. I didn't need to say the words; he knew what I was trying to say. His eyes grew wide as he realized what I was telling him and I couldn't help but smile. This was why living was so worth it. It wasn't for just the man, or the love or the fact that I got to keep my friends and family; I got to create a new life with the man I loved and I got to experience the joys of what life truly meant. I got to live.

"Happy Anniversary, Jacob," I smiled at him, tears now clouding over my eyes as I took in the look on his face. There were no words to even describe what I saw. He was fighting back tears of his own but his smile, _my_ smile shone from his face like the brightest sunshine and I knew: I knew I'd made the right choice, I knew I'd never love another more than I loved Jacob and our unborn child, and I knew life couldn't get any better than this.

"Happy Anniversary, Bella. Thank you for choosing me."

"Thank you for loving me, Jacob. Loving you is so easy," I shook my head as the tears spilled over, soaking down into the blanket and into the sand beneath me, "easy as breathing - and you chose me first."

Our love had taken so many ups and downs, so many sharp turns and had endured beatings and tests that most would never have to endure. Life was about choices and learning from your mistakes. I'd learned, and I'd faced the ultimate choice. I hadn't always thought it to be simple, I'd thought I was giving up too much, but in truth, I gave up nothing. I gained more than I'd ever thought I could, and when I'd finally opened my eyes and had truly _seen_ Jacob and what he meant to me my choice _had_ been easy. I couldn't live without the sun and I couldn't live without breathing, he gave me those things without even trying. I couldn't live without Jacob, and he'd also given me that (himself) freely, and so I'd chosen life.

I'd chosen life and Jacob had given me so much more than I'd ever imagined.


End file.
